Tonto
by Ulquori
Summary: Len se siente cómo un tonto porque Rin se ha ido con otro pero.. ¿Será cierto?


Hola a todos, pues es la primera vez que escribo en esta sección, y la primera vez que escribo luego de varios meses de no hacerlo.

Bueno sin más el fic.

**Disclaimer: Rin, Len y Kaito no son míos, sino de Crypton Future Media y Asami Shimoda.**

Siempre pensaba en aquél día en el que se atrevería a decircelo.

_Tonto._

Eso había sido Len Kagamine. Un tonto que nunca le diría a la chica que amaba que lo hacía.

Por eso cuando la veía entrelazar las manos con el peliazul, o ver cómo este le concedía sus caprichos por más tontos que sean, el no podía evitar sentirse…

_Herido._

Herido porqué alguna vez pensó que el era ese, herido porqué siempre ella le dio las señales de que lo veía de otra manera a pesar de ser mejores amigos.

Porqué Rin y Len Kagamine, no eran hermanos, no señor. Ellos eran de familias distintas, cómo el agua y el aceite, a pesar de tener miembros tan iguales como una gota de agua.

Y por eso, hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando la vio llegar, con ese enorme lazo blanco adornando su cabello rubio, no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago, ni tampoco cuando esas enormes orbes aguamarina se posaron sobre el con un brillo curioso, pudo evitar ese sonrojo que lo caracterizaba.

Rin Kagamine no era una chica como las demás, tal vez no era hermosa como Miku o no era decidida como Meiko pero, Rin era… Rin.

Más de una vez se preguntó que era lo que lo atraía de ella, _Tal vez sea nuestro gran parecido físico, _pensó una vez.

Pero no era eso, hasta el lo sabía, era su enorme corazón, la dulzura de su sonrisa y ese brillo curioso y a la vez travieso con el que lo veía.

Y por eso, cuando hablaba con ella, sentía esas mariposas revolotear en su estómago, sentía los colores subiendo a sus mejillas y también sentía como sus labios formaban una sonrisa bobalicona.

_Es amor,_ pensó.

Pero ese amor se derrumbó, cuando ella llegó diciéndole que Kaito le habia comentado acerca de una cita.

Y ahí había comenzado su calvario, dos semanas de pura rabia, celos carcomiendo sus entrañas, y la furia en las venas.

Hasta que Rin llegó, pero no con esa sonrisa dulce, ni con esas orbes curiosas, nada de eso.

Llegó con una sonrisa preocupada, con ojos esquivos y delatadores de una culpa.

-¿Rin que te sucede?- le preguntó Len acercandose a ella mientras la tomaba de las manos en señal de apoyo

-No es nada Len- le contestó ella retirando sus manos suavemente de las de el.

-¿Acaso hice… hice algo para que te molestarás conmigo?

Ella lo miró.

-No Len- rió suavemente- No me has hecho nada…

-Entonces, ¿No te fue bien con… Kaito?

-No… al contrario, el… Me pidió que sea su novia.

Len forzó una sonrisa- Je… que ¿acaso no era lo que querías?

-Pues, es que necesito saber algo antes de decirle una respuesta.

-Y ¿Qué es eso?

Rin se acercó a el -Len… ¿Tu me amas?

Len se paralizó.

-¿D-de que hablas Rin?

-¿Me amas Len?

-Y-yo..

-Dimelo Len, dime si me amas cómo yo te amo a ti.

El alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dime si me amas cómo yo te amo a ti.

-¿Tu me amas Rin? ¿Qué pasa con Kaito?

Ella esquivó la mirada- No lo amo, no quiero estar con el, si puedo estar con la persona a la que en verdad quiero.

-¿Esa persona soy yo… cierto?

Rin le dio una sonrisa ladeada - ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?

_A pesar de la situación sigue con su humor -_ pensó Len- Claro que sí… yo mira Rin.

-Dime- lo miró.

-Yo no sé… si tu… -comenzó el algo nervioso- Rin, ¿Porqué saliste con Kaito si tu me querías a mi? - le inquirió con una mirada de dolor.

Rin se acerco y le posó una mano en la mejilla de el

-Porqué quería olvidarte… mi corazón se hacia trizas cada vez que te veía con Miku- terminó con algo de rencor en la última palabra.

Len la miró sorprendido

-Rin, tu sabes que Miku y yo solo somos amigos, además ella es más grande que yo.

-No parecía

-Acaso… ¿Estabas celosa?

Lo miró molesta- ¿Y que si lo estaba?

Y eso fue lo que derramó el vaso.

Len se acercó ante una atónita Rin y la tomó de la cara.

-Quiero que sepas, que Miku Hatsune no te llega a los talones, porqué tu siempre serás la número uno, en mi corazón

Y la beso. La beso cómo nunca se imagino. Llegando al cielo y tocando las estrellas. Poniendo todo su amor y transmitiéndoselo a la chica.

Rin se separó un poco, aún rozando sus labios - ¿Entonces me amas?

El chico apoyo su frente contra la de ella- ¿No te basto con el beso?

Rin lo beso suavemente - Creo que necesito un poco más para que se me haga la idea.

No sería una mala idea.

**Finite!**

**Mi primer fic de Vocaloid, de mi pareja favorita Rin y Len n__n**

**Acepto tomates, reviews, galletas. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
